


Magic Like No Other

by c47n1p



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Cunning Harry Potter, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Marriage Contracts, Minor Character Death, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Powerful Daphne, Powerful Harry Potter, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Harry Potter, Pureblood Lily Evans Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sirius Black Lives, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c47n1p/pseuds/c47n1p
Summary: What if Lily was more? More prepared, more cunning, more secretive and more Slytherin? She heard the prophecy and instead of trust only in Dumbledore, she made her own plans with those she trusted the most. Harry has a sister, will be betrothed and a pureblood raised by Andy and others. This story will be with a lot of pre-hogwarts and it will take us through it all. There are Horcruxes, there will be bashing… No Hermione, sorry.DG/HP OC/DMM AG/NL SB/RL
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Other(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO...  
> This is my first time trying to write a fanfic. I’m not trying to make an excuse but English is not my first language, so I apologize for any and all mistakes made.  
> This story will be with a lot of pre-hogwarts and it will take us through it all. There are Horcruxes, there will be bashing…  
> Primaries characters:  
> \- Harrison James Salazar Potter (pureblood)  
> To Daph: "Sal" and to Tori and Rev: "Jamie"  
> \- Revna Blake Dorea Potter (sister) (pureblood)  
> \- Daphne Alexa Greengrass(pureblood)  
> \- Astoria Freya Greengrass (pureblood)  
> \- Magnus Harald Greengrass (pureblood)  
> \- Clarissa Astrid Greengrass nee Signe (pureblood from france but went to Hogwarts)  
> \- Andromeda Tonks nee Black (pureblood)  
> \- Sirius Orion Black (pureblood)  
> Ok, so, when the shit show begins, we have:  
> \- Albus D. and Weasleys light bashing and good Snape  
> \- AAAAAND, Hermione dies… (because I kinda hate her character sometimes and I refuse to waste my time, cheers!)  
> \- The Dursleys are dead (Lucius and Dawlish saw to that).
> 
> Ok, so, this is the first chapter and it is all in passive speech, as I wanted to make the introduction for the story rather clean and fast. Review and tell me what you think... See you next chapter, were thing become more direct and there are some dialogue.
> 
> Moreover… I don’t own Harry Potter neither do you.  
> Cheers!

Prologue 

The Potters. One would look at them and think them the most lovable and trusted people of all Britain. The most light sided and fierce protective of Dumbledore and his ways. Not that all of those would be wrong, no, the Potters are lovable, caring and trusted people, but they are firmly on the grey side, they protect and wage wars on those who seek to destroy they world, be it Light or Dark. However, people forget, they are frivolous and only care to believe in what they are told, not the things that are facts. And with that, no one would think of them as the most secretive of the bunch and yet, Lilian Rose Potter nee Evans nee Slytherin is just that. Secretive and cunning. 

The woman was seen as the brightest witch of her generation for a reason. On her first time ever at Gringottes she asked about her family and how was it possible for her to be a witch while no one in her family was. The goblin only looked at her, pressed a sheet of gold to her face, and told her to drop 7 drops of blood in it in a nonsense way, after all, time is gold and gold is what they do not want to lose. That day she discovered she was not an Evans but a Slytherin. Her mother was one Ophelia Marie Slytherin nee Blake, a pureblood, and her father was Jacob Erik Slytherin, a squib, from a long lineage of squibs who married only magicals and other squibs, trying to bring magic back to the family, well… It worked, she was a witch and she would become very powerful. 

After, all Lily did was study. She learned all and everything she could put her hands into. Really soon she became aware that the magical world viewed Salazar Slytherin as a blood purist and a bigoted dark wizard. Not at all what she read in his journals that she found in his vault in Gringottes. Not wanting people to think bad of her, she rid who she really was. She went through all of her years at Hogwarts not letting anyone know her secrets. That changed when she got engaged to James Charlus Potter. He was the first person she ever told who she really was. The second one was Andromeda Tonks nee Black, the oldest Black sister and her mentor in Healing. 

James and Lily got married right out of Hogwarts with Sirius Orion Black, the Black renegade being James best man and Clarissa Astrid Signe being Lily’s maid of honor. That was the last day of light and happiness they all shared as the currently war took a turn for the worst. James’s parents were killed, as was Lily’s and soon after that, almost all of the Bones family were killed. Amidst all the loss, grief and fight, Lily and James found out they were having a baby, The Longbottoms were expecting too and Clarissa Astrid Greengrass nee Signe was about to bring her first born, Daphne Alexa Greengrass, in a few months. This was the reminder they needed to fight for a better world, to keep dreaming and hoping that someday it would be worth it. That was what they believed, until one Albus - to many names - Dumbledore came to them and spoke of a prophecy. The Longbottoms and the Potters almost immediately went into hiding. 

Almost, being the key word. You see, after hearing about such a thing, Lily, James, Andy and Magnus Greengrass made a plan. Such as if something happened to her and James but their baby survived, they would be taken care of. And that’s how the third and second to last person learns about Lilian Slytherin for a long time. (obviously Magnus will tell his wife).

Harrison James Salazar Potter was brought to the world at 31 of July of 1980 at 11:56pm, by Andy and was practically a copy of James, but with Lily’s emerald eyes. James, Sirius and Remus Lupin were over the moon with happiness at the delighted baby boy. James insisted that Sirius be chosen as Harry’s godfather and so Lily chose Andromeda to be his godmother. 

James, being a pureblood and knowing what was possibly coming, insisted that Sirius performed the ancient and sacred vow of the godfather and completed it with a blood adoption, meaning that no one could disrupt his claim over Harry in case something happened to him and Lily. Moreover, no one bar Andromeda, himself and the potters would know of it, only in case of need was it to be revealed.

They had a few months with Harry, only to discover that they were expecting again. The Potters, the Greengrasses and Andromeda were happy, but so worried. They would have to rearrange their plans. That being said, they decided to keep hidden the new baby from everyone but be prepare for anything that may happen. Revna Blake Dorea Potter was born at 23 of September of 1981, only a few days after her god sister, Astoria Freya Greengrass, who was born at 18 of September of 1981. The Potters and Greengrasses were extremely happy and celebrated their youngers together. That was the last moment of blissfulness for the older Potters as in the 31 of October of 1981, the Dark Lord came for them…


	2. The plans - part 1

It’s been three days since Dumbledore came to tell me and James about the supposed prophecy that foretells the downfall of the Dark Lord. Dumbledore wanted us, along with the Longbottoms, to go into hidden. Of course, we are going to hide, but first, I told James we are going to plan, to be prepare just for the sake of our minds. I do not believe in the umplotability of the Fidelius. Or any other charm for that matter. A burst of Fiendfyre and nothing will last but the ashes of what ones was. No, we are going to have a failsafe card.

-James have you gotten the books and chatters I asked? I need them to search a place for them. – James just nods and hands me what I asked for. - Have you called Andy, Claire and Mag? – He asks me as he looks at the other side of the window and I know he wants to ask me another thing but does not want to get the answer he knows I’m going to give him. I know he is hurting, he is too loyal, but he won’t put our baby in danger. – Why can’t I tell the boys? Why can’t Sirius, Remus and Peter help us? They have always been here for us, for me. - he finaly looks at me while almost imploring to be able to tell his friend, his brothers in arms.

I sigh again and prepare myself, he is being like this since I asked to keep it all quiet from everyone but the Greengrasses and Andy. – Look, love, I know you see them as family.Merlin! I see them as family too, Jamie! But we don’t know who the spy is. I’m not saying it’s one of them, but what if they tell someone? You trust them with your life, but can you say that you trust them with our baby’s life? Do you trust them no tell even Dumbledore? You know I'm right about this, love. – He looks at me like I struck him in the face – I’m sorry Jamie, but I won’t put my baby’s life at risk for anyone. - I say with finality.

He sighs, nodding he reaches for me and places his hands on my stomach. – Ok, Lily flower, we will do it your way. You are the cunning and sneaky snake here. Might as well give in and make everything as good as we can. – With tears in my eyes I nod at him and fall into his arms. - We are going to make everything we can. I’m going to make it happen if need it be.- I wisper with my hand also on my baby bump.

An hour goes by and I found nothing suitable for what I have in mind. The Potters don’t have what I need. I’m going to have to go to Gringottes and see if maybe the Slytherin vault has what I’m looking for. It needs to be big and away out of the way. –James, can you come here for a second? 

-Sure love, what do you need? – he comes into the study with his hands in his pockets, like he always does when he expects bad news or when he is thinking very hard about something. – I need to go to Gringottes. Can you come with me? I will try to be quick about it, but I still need to go. There isn’t a Potter property that would attend to my plans and maybe there is something in the Slytherin ledge. – he nods and reaches for his wand. – What are you doing? - I ask as I see Progs, his patrono, stending right besides him. 

-Oh, I’m just letting Andy, Mag and Claire know that we are going to Gringottes and they can come meet us at the Leak so we can all come back here and discuss your ideas with them. – I wide my eyes and stop him. – Don’t! We don’t want anyone knowing we are talking to them. Merlim, James! We can’t be associated to them. How you managed to pull all those pranks at Hogwarts is a mystery to me. – He looks at me sheepish and a little pink in the face. – Eh! Sorry, love, that was Sirius and Remus. I normally just did the planning and the spell work. – he gives me a cheeky grin and I just shake my head. – Incorrigible! Lets go. Tell them to come tonight. Sirius is at the HQ of the Order today. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After waiting for the goblin to finish his business and politely asking him for my manager, something I remember reading in one of Salazar’s journal -“always be polite to the goblins, they manager you money, they can protect your house, be good to them and they will be good to you” – we are send to a conference room and told to wait a moment.

\- Lady Potter, Lord Potter, what may I help you with this afternoon? – Nagnok, the Slytherin account manager sits at the table in front of us. – Master Nagnok, may your gold always flow and your enemies tremble before you. – I say bowing my head slightly. James looks like I have grown another head. I don’t blame him, he never came to the bank with me before and from his stories and what my late mother in law, Dorea Potter nee Black, told me, he wasn’t much for political and pureblood teachings. Even if nowadays the pureblood faction treats the goblins as dirty beneath their feet. Salazar must roll in his grave knowing how low the pureblood came to be. I’m awoke from my musings by Nagnok repliy.

\- Lady Potter, may your you vault be always full and the blood of your enemies flow through your feet. – James definitely seams sick now, well, nothing I can do about it. – Thank you, Master goblin. Today I need the ledge and charter of the Slytherin family, please. I’m looking for a property away out of the way and big enough for at least 8 people to live comfortable. Do you know of such a thing?

He puts his arms on the table, crosses his hands and rests his chin on them. – Are you looking for something in Britain or in the continent? I seem to remember a little castle in some place in France, though we don’t know exactly where, as only a descendent can find it. It has all you are looking for, from what we know, there must have 10 rooms, a greenhouse, there is a lake in the property and a forest big enough to have some creatures as well. We at Gringottes know the property is standing and in good shape, Salazar himself locked it down before he passed. 

As he continues to tell us about the Castle, I can barely keep still from excitement. – How can I get there though? If only a descendent can find it, it might have something to do with his heirs, maybe the heir ring? I don’t plan on taking the mantle of Lady Slytherin. My child will do that, but maybe the heir ring is enough? – I look at him expectant and he just nods. – That’s plausible. I’m going to have someone bringing in the heir ring for you, Lady Potter.

As we finish all the paper work about Slytherin House, I put the emerald and silver ring on my middle finger on my right hand. It’s designed as two snakes heads with their mouths open and ready to swallow the emerald stone. Its beautiful in a creepy kind of way. I like it. I look at James and I know he shut down since the beginning of the meeting. I grin at him as we say our goodbyes. – That boring, honey? – He looks affronted – Boring? I was trying to keep up with you. How did you do that? I have never seeing anyone being so well spoken to by a goblin! He was even helping you and giving advice about all those investments you wanted to make! Merlin, I love you! You are so smart! How did I get you? – he kisses me without thought of where we are. -Jamie!! Not right now! Come on, love. Let’s go home, we have some time before everyone arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there is a little about Lily's inicial plan. Read and comment! It always helps knowing what the reader thinks.. see ya next chapter! cheers!


	3. The plans - part. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more for you! Remember... there is a light bashing about Dumbledore. I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> My apologies for any and all English errors.
> 
> Disclaim: I don't own Harry Potter.

It's already dark outside when our friends start to enter our house through the floo. The first to step out is Ted. I always liked the fella. He's taller and has broader shoulders than me, Lily always makes fun of me about that, asking her fellow (as no one knows she is a pureblood, the joke works) muggleborn to reach things in the higher places I wouldn't reach by myself without magic. We always have a good laugh at Ted's amused answer grin and my pouty face. 

\- Hey, Ted! How's it going? Nice to have you here. - We have a one armed hug and before he can answer, Andy comes through. - Lovely to see you, Andy. It's been so long since you have been here. - I hug her and she holds my shoulders for a moment looking into my eyes and if I didn’t know better I would think she was using Legilimency on me.

\- Yes, I have been working non-stop at St. Mungus. A lot of casualties, you see. But from what I gathered from Lily, this isn't a pleasure meeting? - she asks me still holding me and the look she gives me makes me feel too much in a way that my mother would when she asked me something unpleasant and I wouldn't be able to lie about it. 

\- Yes, but we will talk about it later, when everyone gets here. Why don't you both go to the kitchen. Lily is making us some tea and biscuits. Go on. I will be there in a minute - I move away from her and move my hands in the direction of the kitchen so they can start moving faster.

\- You are incorrigible! Where is the education aunt Dorea gave you, Jamie? She would be aghast at your behaviour young man! - She says as she shakes her head at me. I just grin at her and Ted gives a bark of laughter.

\- Come on love, I know you miss your favourite student and cousin. Lily can always make up for Jamie's inadequacies. - He laughs and I gasp and put a hand on my chest in mock hurt. 

I still can hear their laugh when Claire comes through - My Lady Greengrass. - I say, taking her hand and bowing slightly. 

\- Oh, Jimmy! Don't be so formal. We are friends since we were thirteen. Don't be a prat. - She laughs at me and I mock pout.

\- But Claaaaire, I already was scolded for been uneducated. - I finished with quotes in the air and she laughs.

\- I'm sure Andy can remedy that. - She says with an amused possibly evil grin.

\- Don't even joke about such things when she can hear you - I tell her with fake despair holding my hands in the air in a pleading way. She just looks at me with amusement in her eyes. Just then, Mag comes through. 

\- How are you doing my friend? You look tired. - I ask as we clasp hands. He looks worn-out. That may be because of his neutral stance. The Greengrass Family has always been neutral. And now, in the middle of a war, he can't be seen favouring any side. His father giving him Head of House duties at this time has been a struggle, it seems. 

\- You know how it is Jimmy. I'm just trying to hold it all together. But we are good at the moment.- he sighs and really looks into my eyes with a serious expression- I hope this isn't you trying to make me join your Order and Dumbledore's minions. 

\- Don't worry about it. - I say becoming more serious and with a grim expression. - This will be more of a request for help and assistance from House Potter to House Greengrass if you will. It have nothing to do with the Order. I wouldn't try and convince you even if Merlin himself asked me to. I know your neutrality is what keeps you and your family somewhat safe during times like this. - I sigh. - Don't worry, Mag, we just need our friends help. 

I can see Claire looking worried at me from the corner of my eyes. She wants to know what its happening for us to call for help, but she won't be asking anything right now. She knows Lily must be present for anything. - Alright, let's go then. Where is Lily? - she asks instead. 

\- She's in the kitchen with Ted and Andy. Let's join them so we can talk properly.

I start to move through the house to the kitchen where we see Andy and Lily laughing lightly and Ted looking on in amusement. In this moment, Lily looks so gorgeous. She's always been beautiful to me, but in this last few months she's being glowing. Every time I look at her, I can't believe this being is with me. She may be bossy and fiery in her temper but she's far too amazing and loving to me. The feeling of inadequacy when compared to her should be an all-time thing, but it isn't. I'm too honoured and so damn proud to be with her, to be able to love her and be loved by her. Sirius always called me a wiped puppy and I never thought I would be happy and proud of that, but now, standing here and seeing her as glorious as she is... Damn, I love her. 

\- Are you ok there, Jimmy? - Ted breaks me of my currently thoughts and I see he looks at me with amusement in his eyes, like he knows exactly what I was thinking about, and I know he might. 

\- I'm fine, Ted. - I look at Lily greeting our friends and grin - I'm really good.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As we arrange ourselves around the sitting room with a tray with biscuits and tea in the table in the middle of us, Lily starts to explain our situation. She goes on to tell them about Dumbledore's supposed prophecy. She speculate what it will entail for us, the Potters and brings up the fact that Dumbledore wants them to simple go into a Fidelius and hid. It's silent for a while for everyone to try and digest what they were told. I can see Andy's calculating eyes and Claire's concerned ones. We talk about the prophecy and what it might mean. Andy, being the oldest Black daughter, says she may have some ideas about protections, after all, the Blacks were known to be a paranoid bunch. I see the way Magnus at me, as he now understands why I said House Potter would request House Greengrass assistance. He know what that formality would mean. 

\- That's why you worded the way you did, huh? And they say us snakes are the cunning ones. - he huffs and murmur something about bloody pranksters, but I can hear him properly so I just grin innocently at him. – Alright. James, as Lord of House Potter, you should present a formal request, be proper about it, will you? - I smile and I'm sure he can see how grateful I'm.

Standing we make our way to the center of the room. I reach for my wand as he reaches for his, we clasp our hand while I make the request. - I, James Charlus Potter, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, request the assistance on planning and help while executing said plans for protection of the Heir of Potter from the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass. 

Magnus raises his wand and intones. - I, Magnus Harald Greengrass, Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass, accept the request for assistance from the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and vow to offer my help for the safety of the Heir of Potter, for as long as our families remain allies, so I say so motte it be. - A blue light envelopes us, and I find a little easier to breathe afterwards. At least now, my son will have some protection. 

\- Thank you, Mag, that is truly all we could have asked for. - Lily says while hugging Claire. Their stomachs clearly showing both women carrying the future generation of their families.

\- Now now, don't you cry on me, Lilian Rose, if all turns out for the better, we might even be family someday. - Claire jokes while Mag turns white.

\- My daughter angel hasn't even been born and yet, here you are already trying to set her with a boy. - He huffs and crosses his arms. - My angel will have none of that. She will never even date. You will see.

We all laugh at his indignation and Ted is the only to agree - Well said my friend. Us, little girl's fathers must stick together and make sure they are safe and none of those boy can get to them. 

I give a bark of laugh and Andy, the one laughing the most adds her two knuts - Keep dreaming love, Nymphadora already has a crush on Remus and she is just a five years old little girl, imagine when she goes to Hogwarts. 

Everyone sees a white-faced Ted bowing his head while a grim looking Mag pats him in the back - I understand you, my friend. - That sends everybody on another fit of laughter. 

After we all calm down, Lily explains her plans, or at least what she has for now. She tells them how we spent the day at Gringottes trying to find a property big enough for them to live in case anything happens to us, she tells them of a spell she knows, but can share, as it's family magic, at that, Lily has to come into the open and tell Ted and the Greengrasses of her heritage. I can see she is nervous about this as she hid it from one of her best friends for so long, but Claire knows her too well and soon is hugging my wife and assuring her that nothing changes who she is and that she is happy that we trust them with so much. Lily starts to cry and Andy and Claire help her calm down while I go make some more tea. If I spike the tea with a little bit of a Calming Draught, no one has to know. Although, Andy winks at me as she drinks her tea, that woman sometimes creeps me out. Black woman and their vicious brains. I'm truly happy that Andy is on our side.

Still drinking her tea, Lily keeps telling them all she could think about on these last few days. She tells them about storing memories from knowledge we have that we want out son to possess, she tells them about the spell she found in Slytherin's journals.

\- It's supposed to power a portkey. Since we won't be able to apparate from the property we will be putting under the Fidelius, a portkey is the way I feel we should go. - I see Andy calculating our prospects as Lily keeps talking - This spell won't be able to work under heavy wards, but since we will be putting those, we can feel if something happens and live right away. I'm trying to make the spell charge every portkey in its vicinity immediately but as of right now I can only adjust it to consume magic and power about 2 portkeys at a time and it takes about three to five minutes. I have a theory of how I can maybe make it work, but I'm not sure yet. If something happens to James and me, we want our baby to have a chance.

That ended our discussion, Lily ask them to not tell anyone, she explained how we were not even telling the Marauders, and wanted all done in the most secretive way possible so nothing would go wrong if needed, they all agreed and soon after everyone left for the night. It was agreed that everyone would start making plans and get things done so they would all be ready, just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and blablabla.. you know the drill. Cheers! :))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Someone asked me to put speeches between quotes “ ” so that’s what I’ll be doing from now on. I hope it gets less confusing that way.
> 
> A small request to everyone, please review what you think about the story and the writing. I am still improving on my way of writing and would love to hear what more I can do or change.
> 
> My apologies for any and all English errors.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The last few months have been crazy. Lily went to the Castle and discovered a lot of thing from her Slytherin family. Mainly from Salazar himself. Apparently, the Castle of Serpents is more fantastic than Hogwarts itself. Not in its size, mind you, but in its many mysteries. Apparently, old Salazar left some books explaining all his grandiose inventions and the layout of his castle.

I could not go myself as Dumbledore and the Marauders were all over us, so I had to make ends meet and diverge their attention while Lily and Andy brought everything together. Something or other about Salazar being a bloody genius. I didn't question her too much as I was having my own fair share of bloody things (pun intended) by fighting the Death Eaters and trying to protect ourselves. 

Another brilliant thing that happened was lovely angel Daphne's birth. She looks so much like her mother. Her blond, almost platinum, hair, fairy skin and high aristocratic cheekbones. It’s uncannily. Claire and Mag flooed us for her birth. We were surprised by Narcissa Malfoy’s presence, but soon we learned that “Cissy” was one of Claire’s best friends from before Hogwarts and soon to be Daphne’s Godmother and wouldn’t betray her or our presence to anyone. 

Lily cried the whole time she was holding baby Daphne. Secretly though, I hoped Harrison would look like me, but with his mom's eyes. And that's what we are all waiting now, for Harry to finally be born. I wanted to call the Greengrasses, but Lily told me not to. "We will have them all here after Sirius and Remus live for the night, love, you know the boys can't know about how close we are." And that was that. I still wish Mag and Claire were here though. At least Mag would understand me at this moment. 

I'm broken from my musings as I hear a loud baby cry. "Oh Merlin, I'm a dad" I murmur under my breath. I look at my brothers in all but blood and I can feel the smile on my face almost splicing it. "I'm a father!" I shout out and laugh loudly "I have a son!" Sirius and Remus laugh loud with me and we all hug. "I have to see him." I say and I don't even remember moving through the house as it is. 

All I can think about is getting to them and when I stumble through the door and see the little pinkish thing in my flower's arms I can barely breathe. Lily never looked more perfect than in this very moment, all tired, swollen eyes and pink cheeks. However, the look in her eyes and her smile, oh... they are so very soft and the love in them is so very palpable.

"Merlin, I love you" Lily starts at the sound and I hardly recognize the sound of my own voice as the words register in my ears. But it was me and Lily’s eyes are full sparkling as I reach for them. She hands me the little soft blue bundle and I cannot believe that we made him. He is so precious. And he looks like me.  
The sound of Lily laugh reaches me and I see the amusement in her eyes. It's only then that I understand that I said it all out loud. I grin at her and reach for her. "I love you so much, my lady. You don't know how much happiness you have brought me." I said looking at her "and now, we have a little piece of that in our arms." She kisses me and I climb in bed with her, holding all that is precious in my arms. 

I see the guys waiting by the door and make signs for them to come see my baby boy, but also to keep quiet as I notice Lily’s exhaustion is finally catching up to her. "Look! May I present you Progs Jr!" I whisper shout to them. I feel my grin split my face as I say this and I see that Sirius can barely hold a bark of laughter while Remus shakes his head in amusement but also in wonderment. I pass Harry to Sirius and announce his duty as godfather, as we had previously discussed. Remus may not understand what I’m talking about or the importance of said thing, but Padfoot do and for the first time in so long he looks at me with serious and hardening eyes. I know he remembers my demands and just by his firm nod, I know it will be done. By tomorrow night, my son will have a sworn godfather and blood adopted second father.

Soon after they left, Remus has a mission in the morning for the Order and Sirius has to go prepare for the ritual. We had agreed that he would come tomorrow night and together with Andy they will perform the ancient rites of the godparents. 

I spent the whole night hovering over the baby's apron and Lily’s bedside. Sometimes I think Harry stopped breathing for a minute and I have to shake him a little until I hear his barely audible complaints. "It's all right for now, Jimmy, keep your head in place." I mumble inaudible for myself and try to sleep, even for a little. "It's all good for now" I remember saying before darkness overtook me.

I'm awoke by the sound of muffled giggles. "You looked adorable sleeping in that chair, Jimmy. Were you guarding the door in case of an intruder?" Claire stands in front of me with baby Daphne in her arms. The latter sound asleep as her mother mocks me.

"I will have you know that Harry stopped breathing for a couple of times last night and I had to make sure I was close in case he needed” I said in all seriousness and worry I felt last night.

To my surprise, she laughs. I can barely believe she's laughing at this, this is too important and I let her know. "Why are bloody laughing? He could have died! We just got him and he stopped breathing. That's not laughing matter, Claire, for Merlin’s sake!" 

Just then, I notice how amused Mag seems to be as he gathers his daughter from her mother. "I told you he would do it too." He looks at me, gives me a resigned sigh, and goes in search of Lily and Harry. At this moment, I cannot find any reason for this behaviour from any of them so I wait until she regains some sense.   
"Oh Merlin! Man are so stupid sometimes. It amazes me how you can do anything by yourselves.” She sighs as she answers me. "You know, Mag did the same thing. I found him sleeping by Daphne the first night too. He said the same thing" she smiles softly at me. "They breathe normally, Jamie, they are just small. In any case, there are charms around their rooms that tells the casters, in your case Lily, if there is anything wrong. You don't have to worry, sweetie. Harry wasn't in any danger." She hugs me as I sigh and give her a little nod. 

"This is so new to me, Claire. I was so scared last night when I thought he wasn't breathing. All I could think about was how I was already falling at being a good father." I let out a long sigh and she just smiles, what I can only think is a motherly smile. 

"It will be alright, Jimmy. You will be fine. You have time to learn. Mag and I learn new things every day." Just like that I relax and can breathe easily again as we go in search for the others.

When we reach the sitting room Andy is already there talking to Lily and Mag while baby Harry and Daphne sleep in an apron close to their parents. They seem so peaceful and I can see from where I stand that Harry is holding little Daph’s hand. "It's a precious little thing isn't it?" Claire asks and goes to talk to the others without waiting for a reply from me but I answer it anyway, almost inaudible even to myself "It sure is".


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Someone asked me to put speeches between quotes “ ” so that’s what I’ll be doing from now on. I hope it gets less confusing that way.
> 
> A small request to everyone, please review what you think about the story and the writing. I am still improving on my way of writing and would love to hear what more I can do or change.
> 
> My apologies for any and all English errors.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

As the months goes by we finalize our plans. Lily talks about the charm that will charge the portkeys and we settle the location on them to Andy's house. We made three of them, one for each of us. For me it will be my watch, for Lils her necklace, and for Harry his baby bracelet, a gift from his godmother. 

Through it all, only Lily, Mag and Andy have known all that is planned. Not that I didn't get involved, but Dumbledore was making me go on all this missions and I couldn't say no as it would raise some flags and we wouldn't be left in peace to make our arrangements. Lils would explain to me the basics and I would help in anything I could. 

We had a scare a couple of days ago as we found out Lily was pregnant again. We decided not to tell anyone about the pregnancy but those who knew of our plans. Not that we weren't happy about the news, but our plans wouldn't work as they were before the it. 

The charm would only be able to energize the three already made portkeys and we didn't know how to make another as our magic would only work as a conduct for the already bound portkeys. It may sound crazy, but from my little understanding of all the theories Lils explained, the charm Slytherin invented would bound someone's magical core to an object, but from what she tried to do, adapting the charm with the help of some runes, she would bound our cores to our portkeys and it would only work if one of us died. It could only be casted once and if we did it, we wouldn't be able to undo it. 

I agreed to do it as it was something that would keep both my precious family alive and hopefully safe. We went through the ritual under the new moon as it is the moon of rebirth and prosperity and we tied our lives together even more for our son. The drawn back was learn of or daughter's existence only two weeks too late. We had to find a way to keep her safe too. It was some of the hardest times for us, always afraid something may happen while we weren't ready.

Around that time we learn that the Greengrass family would grow too. Better yet, they would have another girl and by the Fates our daughters would be born close to each other. At the time, Lily asked me if we could make them Rev's godparents, but I wanted Remus as a godfather. "Lils, what about Remus? If Sirius is Harry's godfather, Remus should be Rev's" she would sigh and shake her head, barely acknowledging me. "You know Remus can't make the godfather rite and I want my children’s secure, and I will make everything I can possibly do for them. The rite will give her that. I'm sorry, James, but I won't budge on this. Moreover, you forget that neither Remus, nor Sirius or Peter can know Revna even existes. Not for a while anyways. Mag and Claire are practically family. We are trusting them to take care of Harry, why wouldn't we trust them with our daughter too?" And that's how I lost another discussion. Having a brilliant wife would do that to oneself. 

Once we talked to the Greengrasses about it, there was only laughter. Apparently, they would want to talk to us about the same thing. "I told you we would become family, I just had the wrong way to do it in my mind" Claire added her two knuts patting my shoulder while Mag grimaced at the thought of his first angel dating.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Astoria and Revna's births were eventful. Both stubborn enough to make Andy sweat and worry about them before delivering them to the world. While Astoria had Magnus's dark hair, she shared her mother and sister fairy skin and bone structure. Her eyes were still baby blue but we could clearly see within them some specks of Claire's light green ones while Daphne's were her father's ice blue ones.

Meanwhile Revna was all Lily, I could not be happier if I tried. She was all blood fiery red hair and I think emerald eyes like her mother and brother. We couldn't see it clearly as she was too small and barely had opened her eyes yet. I was completely in love the moment I saw her. I certainly made a fool out of myself waiting for her. Mag had to give me a Calming Draught for me to settle down and wait. For the first week, I could not let go of her. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. 

"You know, every time we have come to your house we have to practically fight you to get a hold of our Goddaughter." Claire glows at me as she takes my beautiful angel from my arms.

"What can I say? I'm completely wrapped around her little beautiful fingers" I grin at her as she shushes the little girl in her arms.

Andy laughs at me and lightly slaps the back of my head "Get a hold of yourself, Jamie, we all want a chance to pamper your little princess." I mock pout and go straight to Astoria who is being held by Ted.

"Look at them! They are the perfect little angels!" I look at Mag and put my hand forward in an attempt to shake his. "Let's make a deal, I protect my goddaughter from all the boys that will come her way and you protect my daughter, that way they can't complain that their fathers are too protective and we still keep those ickle boys away from them." 

I barely took a breath after saying it before I yelp from a Stinging Hex well aimed at my behind. "You will do no such thing. My goddaughter and my daughter will date whom they want. We will guide and teach them see and appreciate good people. But in the end, they will choose who they love, am I clear James Potter?" Lily said while she and Claire glared at me and Mag. Ted and Andy were barely holding their laughs at our predicament. 

Only then, we heard a painful cry and little Nymphadora running to us. "Come quickly mom! Daph hurt her head!"

We were all running out of the room only to stop short at the sight that greeted us. There, in their play area, Harry was holding a teary-eyed Daphne with one of his little arms and his other hand close to where her head was previously bleeding and now was only a little pinkish. 

"Oh Merlin! Did he just..?" Claire couldn't even finish her question as in that moment a golden light enveloped both children. 

"Bloody hell!" 

"Fuck" 

"Magnus!"

"James!" Claire and Lily shouted at us.

"Andy, could we separate them or is this something that will hurt them?" Asked a nervous looking Lily. 

"I have never seen this before, look, the light is fading" Claire exclaims as she rushes to take her daughter. 

She is about to reach her when Andy stops her "Don't! You can't separate them right now. Wait until the bond stabilizes a bit." 

"What is this, Andy? What kind of bond are you talking about?" Lily can hardly hold herself from reaching for Harry.

"Well, I've read about it but I never thought I would be able to see one be formed. Can't you feel?"

"I don't know. What are we trying to feel?" Magnus quietly questioned.

Andy looks at him disapprovingly and turns to her own daughter "Dora, love, what can you feel right now that you weren't feeling before?"

Little Nymphadora puts her hand on her chin and taps her foot thinking "well, now everything feels warm and good, like when I can sleep close to you and daddy. Also, the air smells really sweet, like when you are baking me cookies mommy. I like how I'm feeling now." She grins as if she has given the perfect explanation for all things. Maybe she has. Everyone present try to distinguish what they are feeling and everyone single one of them can only come up with good things. Claire and Lily even shed a few tears hugging their daughters and their husband's put their arms around them for support. 

"There you go, love! You are so smart! Come give mommy a hug." Dora does just that and Ted hugs them both.

They spend some time there just looking at the pair of kids that just made a myth come to life.

"They started a soul bond. In the end, you were right Claire. You will become family through marriage." Andy finishes by looking at Magnus and me "and you both better draw up a betrothal agreement, at this point it's just a matter of formalities, as a bond like those two share is practically marriage. From what I read about this, they just have to consummate the bond and they will be as good as married. "

"What do you mean by consummate the bond?" Lily questions and I can see she is thinking hard about this.

"At this point I really don't know. It may be a kiss or it may be more. In truth, nobody knows. It's something lost throughout myths and time. The little that I found spoke of how it is theorized that they now share a soul and if one dies, the other soon will follow or they may live but only a half-life. There is no certain information about this, none that I found and at least not for the public to know. Maybe a specialist in soul bonds would know more." She thinks for a bit before adding more "I can look into it a little more. Maybe get Sirius to get me some books from the Black Family Library. I remember reading something about souls while at Grimmauld Place. I will look into it." She says with finality and then looks at us. We are all in some state of pale and grimacing.

I walk towards Mag "Well my Lord Greengrass, we may as well talk about an agreement then."

He hardly seems able to look away from where his daughter is still in Harry's arms but he finally starts to walk to my study "Yes, I think that is for the best."

At the beginning of the night, I just thought we would spend a nice and relaxing night with friends and now this. As I sit in my chair looking at my friend, I cannot help thinking ‘whatever else would happen to surprise us?’ I can only hope they are good things.


	6. Everything changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Someone asked me to put speeches between quotes “ ” so that’s what I’ll be doing. I hope it gets less confusing that way.
> 
> A small request to everyone, please review what you think about the story and the writing. I am still improving on my way of writing and would love to hear what more I can do or change.
> 
> My apologies for any and all English errors.
> 
> This one is a long chapter. I'm sorry for failing in maintaining the chapters the same length, but I’m writing as its coming and I quite like how it is going. So if it bothers you, I’m sorry mate..
> 
> Read it and review, please. Your feed backs always helps. I even changed the fate of one character because one of you wrote to me asking (begging more like it haha) me to “make her happy at least once”. So yeah… Your review always counts! 
> 
> Disclaim: I don't own Harry Potter.

Lily’s PoV

While the man went into the study, we were all trying to process what we were seeing. We arranged ourselves around the pair of still faintly glowing children to try to see them better. From what I can gather, Daphne's head doesn't look like she had hurt it, but the blood was still there, so we all know it did.

"Andy, how could he have healed her like that?" Claire said. Her eyes glued to her daughter in Harry's arms. 

"From what I know, this sort of bond can only happen while the people involved are still young. They would have to be a complete match, not only magically but also in soul and there are some discussions about mind too." We can all see that she's thinking hard about all she can remember. 

"Do you know anything about the effects and why was this possible? They have played together before. They have even slept in the same cot and this didn't happen." My frustration is palpable at this point. "We have more than enough to worry about with that lunatic after us because of some cooked-up prophecy and now what? Our babies are tied together forever?" I can feel the tears in my eyes but I don't let them fall. 

"Look, this is not something bad, Lily. I don't have all the answers for you. What I now is that this will increase their level of power, they will always have someone with them and they will always be loved by the other one. From the books I read the bond will exist even if they don't activate it from a young age, so in the end they would find each other. But with the bond active things will go faster and there will be a burst in their capacities. Supposedly, they will became quite the pair." I know she's trying to be supportive and comfort us but I'm still nervous. I can see Claire feels much the same as I do.

"I will search for souls in Greengrass library. We have many books on all kinds of magic. It's hard to think it won't have at least something about souls and soul bonds."

"As I said before, I will try looking into it too. The Black library may be mostly dark, but I'm almost certain there is something." She pauses and a hard look comes to her face. "If you are going to make inquiries do it discretely. Remember, this is a rare situation and there are those who will seek to destroy or even use your children if it becomes known about their bond."

"I will see if Slytherin has left anything about it. That man had a large collection of knowledge in his library. Perhaps I could find something." 

"About that, when can we go there?" Claire asks me expectantly 

"You know, if I didn't know any better I would say you are only interested because it is the one place Salazar himself built and no one knows about it" I grin a little "no one knew, that is."

Andy laughs and reaches for Rav, who is almost asleep in my arms. "You know, every God damned Slytherin would die for a chance to be in his castle, we are full of pride of our house and we all know how brilliant that man was." 

I shake my head lightly and grin at them "You can go any time you want. There are many secrets that I'm still learning, he left a lot of books to prepare his heir. I can call Dilly to take you there if you like."

"Who is Dilly?" Claire asks.

"Dilly is one of Slytherin's house elf. They have a whole little village of their own in the state. Apparently, Salazar wanted them to have their place and grow a community while still working for him. I thought it was a bit barbaric and awful until Dilly explained to me that he always paid for anything they needed, gave them education and make them take holidays with their families." I can see the awed in their faces as I talk. "It's incredible how the elves talk about him. History makes him out to be a real bastard but from all I have seen and discovered he really wasn't. I would have loved to have met him." 

They all murmur they agreement when suddenly Ted's eyes shot out to meet mine. 

"That makes them your house elves!" He is practically jumping in place from excitement. 

"Yes, what about it?" I'm truly puzzled but can't see the importance of this.

"Lily! If you are their mistress you can call them anytime you need them!" He tries to explain. 

At this, Andy's head shot up. "Merlin! You are brilliant, love."

Claire and I look at each other still not understanding what they are talking about and seeing our blank faces, he explains it further.

"If you need, an elf can take you anywhere. They can even apparate through some wards. Barely anyone think of using house elves to apparate because people think of them as merely servants incapable of much, but house elves magic is one of the strongest there is."

"We were looking at a way to take you all from here in case something happens and now we have. You can call Dilly and have him take you to a secure place if you feel any disturbance in your current wards."

I can feel my mouth dropping as they talk and by Claire's look, she too was unaware of this information. 

"Gods! Imagine with the Death Eaters knew about this! We would be all dead by now." I whisper. Fear clear in my face.

"No. It's not like that at all. Mostly because there still exists wards against such a thing and because most pureblood family uses their house elves’ magic to repeal others. Therefore, if you have a house elf, it is practically impossible for someone's house elf get into your home. They would be caught and most likely be killed as house elves are very territorials." Andy explains with a creepy grin. I'm almost certain there is a story behind it, but I'm sure I don't want to know about it. 'Black woman.' I shudder.

"Alright, onto the topic of leaving in case of an emergency. I have more two boxes for you to take Andy."

"What will be in those?" Ted asks curiously. 

"Some more memories. James and I are taking everything we think it will be important, just in case, you know. There are some about the history of the Potters and how to manage the state. There are some from the things I have learned from Slytherin's books and all we could take this last few weeks." I let out a heavy sigh. "We also took some from ourselves. Things we like, important moments for us and all that. We want our children to know us even if we die and they are left behind." My tears spill out and I can't do anything about for I can see the same reactions on my friends. "We want them to know we loved them so very much." I whisper and a sob comes through my lips. Suddenly I feel arms around me, holding me and giving me support. I don't have to look to know it's James. I just borrow my face in his chest as I cry.

"They will Lily flower. You are making sure they will." He says, rubbing my back lightly as he holds me. 

As the night dies down, the Tonks live, taking the boxes with them, and the Greengrasses minus Daphne right after them. It was advised to let them be as they were for a while and Mag would come and take her in the morning.  
\-----------------------------------MLNO-------------------------------------------  
October the 31th/81

Looking at the children playing as I take care of them, it is hard not to think of the past few weeks.

Things changed after that night. Something about the bond between Harry and Daphne had connected them in a way that still have us all blown away. Harry would go extremely quiet or the most excited he could get throughout the day. He would sometime laugh out of nowhere and would always know when Daph was in the room. From what I gathered from Mag and Claire, the same would have happened with Daph. 

When they were together they would blab a lot as if in a conversation and sometimes one would reach for something, out of the blue, for the other without so much as a pip between them. I'm truly fascinated by them. Even more after noticing the precision and quantity of their accidental magic. If we could call it that. Accidental. They practically ooze energy, magical energy. It feels like being around Patroni when they are playing together and happy.

I'm broken out of my thoughts as I see James holding little Rav in his arms and dancing as if they are in a ball.

"What are you doing?" I arch one of my eyebrows as if he's insane. 

"I dancing with my princess, obviously. We are celebrating Samhain by dancing, since we couldn't make our offerings and rituals, right, my lovely precious girl?" 

He turns to look at me, nods her little head, and makes a girlish baby voice "Yes, we are mommy." 

I can only laugh and shake my head at his goofiness. He is such a dorky dad.

"Alright, alright. Keep it quiet, though. Harry was having a bad day so I put him to bed early."

As I'm about to leave the room I can feel the tug in my magic telling me something is wrong with my wards. I look at James, panic and horror clearly on my face. "Peter has betrayed us!" I see his face paling quickly and I remember I have to move. And fast. "Dilly!" I shout as I'm already summoning the things I have prepared for us to take as we live. 

"Mistress, what can Dilly do for you?" The house elf stands expectant for orders. 

"Take Ravna to Andromeda Tonks quickly and come back to take Harry." I don't even wait for a response as I heard him do exactly as I told him to. 

"Send your Patronum to Sirius and let him know Peter has betrayed us. He cannot be trusted." James just nods and do just that. 

I can feel the wards break and new ones replace it. 

"Lily, go to Harry and protect him. I'm going to try and hold him" 

I kiss him. "I love you." 

And I run. When I reach our son's room upstairs, I nearly cry in despair as I find Dilly there.

"I can't take him, Mistress. The wards prevent me from living." The elf distress in front of me.

"It's alright. I need you to pack everything in the house that has value and everything that has magic in it. Do it without being noticed. When Harry lives this house, I order you to burn it to the ground and take everything you pack to Andromeda. Don't let anyone get in here, burn it all, do you understand, Dilly?" 

The elf nods and disappears to do as told. I start to carve the runes I know will help power the portkeys.

I know James and I will probably die tonight, but our son and daughter will have a chance. As I finish my last chain of runes, I feel it. 

I cannot hold the sob that escapes my lips as I feel James's death. I feel it in the light burn of my portkey of necklace warms against my throat. I cannot quite say why but I just hold Harry to me for a moment. Tears falling from my eyes and my heart dyeing for the loss of my beloved. 

I look at my baby and I cannot help but whisper to him "Take care of you sister. Love her and be safe my son. I hope you know mommy and daddy love you very much." 

I don't know if I'm right about what I believe is their connection, but at this point, I pray I'm right. "Take care of my son, Daphne. Love him and keep him grounded, for me, please. I love you too, my soon to be daughter." I kiss him in his head and put him in his crib. I pass my hand through his hair one las time before I feel HIM. 

I turn around and he is there. With his blood red eyes and snake like features. "I won't let you harm my son." I say and lift my wand, waiting for his move.

"Stand aside, girl. You don't have to die. I came for the prophesied boy"

"I won't. Please. His my baby. Don't take him away from me. Take me. Kill me. He is just a baby. Please." I beg. I know I cannot go toe to toe with the strongest Dark Lord of our time, however, I cannot let him kill my son.

"Foolish girl. You could have lived. But now I can have that, can I?" He sneers at me, it is but a second, and his wand slashes through the air, all I can see is green.

\-----------------------------------MLNO-------------------------------------------

In an old Manor close to Cornwall, a baby girl is inconsolable. Her parents don't understand what happened. In one minute, she was asleep and then she was wailing. Her big blue eyes almost blood-shot from the fat tears that spill from them. 

Suddenly, she says "Hawyy!" before she blacks-out.

\-----------------------------------MLNO-------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Brighton a family of three looks pale and horror struck. 

One of them, a woman, with curly long hair, as black as the night, in her late thirties, paces in the sitting room mumbling to herself while at it.

The man, her husband, strong and tall, sits in a couch with pursed lips and worry clear in his eyes, a baby girl in his arms and his own daughter besides him with tears that won’t fall from her eyes.

Waiting. 

They are all wanting. 

And then, they hear it. Three loud thuds, from something being dumped in the floor and a faint pop seconds later.

Everything stops. Everyone stopped breathing, until they hear it. A loud wail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters we will see things change. There will be some PVOs but I will try to make the story progress at a fast pace until I can write it in Daphne’s or Harry’s POVs.
> 
> Review please… always helps! Thanks for reading, cheers!


	7. The extraction and the fusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Please review what you think about the story and the writing.  
> I am still improving and would love to hear what more I can do or change.  
> My apologies for any and all English errors.
> 
> THIS WILL BE AN INCREDIBLE SMALL CHAPTER, BUT I WROTE IT AND COULDN’T STOP MYSELF FROM POSTING IT LIKE IT IS NOW.  
> SO… BE NICE! Haha 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Disclaim: I don't own Harry Potter.

Previously…

_They are all wanting._

_And then, they hear it. Three loud thuds, from something being dumped in the floor and a faint pop seconds later._

_Everything stops. Everyone stopped breathing, until they hear it. A loud wail._

\--------------------------MLNO--------------------------

Andromeda Black could only remember three times in her life that she was truly and unconditionally scared in all her life. The first being her telling her family she was going to marry a muggle-born, the second being her daughter’s birth and now, as she looked into her godson's bloody face. She could not even see what have become of her friends bodies. All she did was get Harry out of the floor and go back to the sitting room.

"Alright, love. Calm down. I need to look and see what has happened to you." She spoke softly to the baby boy in her arms as she tried to comfort him further. As she heard a little flapping, she turned around only to be met by Dilly, Lily's house elf. "What is it elf?"

"Dilly brought everything Lady Lily order. It has everything from the old house. Dilly also burned it all down. There was someone trying to get into the flames and someone trying to stop it from burning, but Dilly had to. Mistress order me to burn it all down and not let anyone inside." The elf had his eyes full of tears and his ears flapping down. "Dilly is sorry he couldn't take little master away before the bad man came. Mistress told Dilly to gather all that was precious and all that was magical and bring to you, ma'am, so Dilly is here to give it to you." The elf gave her a trunk, bowed his head and left.

Andromeda barely acknowledged the trunk. She had more pressing matters to see into right now.

As Harry calmed down some, she pulled her wand and started to check him for anything that could be wrong.

You see, she was a healer, one of the best in her field, but she was also a daughter of House Black. Not only that, she was the oldest Black daughter, meaning she was trained in the harshest and more detailed of ways on all Black family matters. Dark magic and rituals, unfortunately, included. The Black family, contrary to most beliefs, teaches their daughters in the most important aspect of their magic and beliefs, as they will be the ones to teach the sons of Black.

As Andromeda focuses at her task, her mind starts to tell her that there is something extremely wrong with the scar above his eye. She directs all her attention to it and barely tampers out a gasp at what she has found. Her complexion goes white as she double-checks her work and cannot deny the true. There is a small part of an intruding soul in it trying to crawl its way into the boys already shared soul.

"I have to do something about this, and fast. I can't let this sickness and darkness contaminate his bond with Daphne." She mumbles under her breath.

"What are you saying?" Ask a sad and pale Ted. In his arms, his still crying daughter.

"There is a fragment of a soul trying to leach at Harry's. It’s contaminated with black magic and it feels like the darkest of magic’s to me. If what I read about this is true, then the Dark Lord has committed the vilest of the acts. He split his very own soul, Ted." She explains and lets out a heavy sigh. "That's not the worst I'm afraid." She pales even further as she thinks of her next words "from what I believe I can see in Harry's head right now, he probably made others. The piece inside Harry's head is very small. I had Sirius get for me books about souls from the Black library. I did not know he was going to bring me this book, _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ , anyway, that is not important right now.” She lets a heavy sighs out and continues. “This book had a detailed information on the method and consequences of creating objects that are containers for souls, in one word, a _Horcrux_. The book also theorized that each time someone splinted their souls, it would be getting smaller and smaller. The first known _Horcrux_ was created by Herpo the Foul in Ancient Greece."

She puts Harry on the love sit close to his sleeping sister as she starts to gather the things she will need to remove the vile thing from him. She keeps talking though, explaining to him what she knows.

"The subject of _Horcruxes_ is so evil that it should not be spoken of, even the Darkest of wizardry families are horrified by them."

She stops and breathes a lung full of air before she tries to maintain a semblance of control. Her heart is thudding in her ears showing how horrified she truly is.

"My family knows about this because we have the biggest and greatest library of Dark Magic. My aunt Cassiopeia was the most formidable witch of our family. She could make anyone tremble before her. She was the one who told me about _Horcruxes_. She almost couldn't, for even she was disgusted by it."

She lifts her head looking right at his eyes with a hard look on her silver ones. "Take Dora and Rav to the Greengrasses and don't come back here. I will go meet you there when we are finished. Keep Daphne awake. He will need her help throughout the ritual." Her tone lives no place for disagreement or dispute. She hardly ever speaks to anyone in that hard and cold voice. From that only, he knows. She was being the Black Daughter she was brought-up to be, through and through, harsh and final, so he does as told and apparates with the girls to Greengrass Manor to wait for them.

She takes Harry in her arms and puts him in the floor before her. She places a drop of phoenix’s tear mixed with a drop of unicorn’s blood, freely given on his scar. She takes her wand and banishes the appliances from the room, she finds her pure silver dagger, cuts through her hand and starts to draw a circle around the baby for the ritual with her own blood while chanting " _sanguis sanguinem, per compages, mi quaeram, animam purgare, corpus ab omni tenebrae._ " ( ~~Translation: blood of my blood, my son through bonding, I seek to cleanse you, soul and body from all that is darkness.~~ )

She kept chanting while her blood poured, her wand in her other hand as she carved runes on the floor, her spilled blood seeking the runes and powering the ritual even further. As she carved the last one, she could already feel the dizziness that came from so much blood shed, however she had to finish. She had to complete the ritual before it becomes too late.

Her voice hardens and the low chant comes louder and stronger.

" _Sanguis sanguinem, per compages, mi quaeram, animam purgare, corpus ab omni tenebrae._ " She stops the chant and lifts both arms above her head before saying. " _Mother Magic! I cometh before thee and ask for thy blessing! Make his soul crisp and his core free of darkness. Bless his being and his bonded for those arts thy blessed children!_ "

She can feel it. She can feel the wind swirling through the room, she can feel the magic energy pricking in her skin, and she can taste it in the air.

Then she hears it.

The bloody curling screech that comes from the now bleeding scar on Harry's face.

She sees his eyes wide open and the green in them alive and pulsing with his own power.

His screams are loud as his body taunts trying to expel the foreign presence in his being.

His eyes closes and when he opens them again, his once luminescent emerald eyes show now one ice blue lit with cold raging power and the other the still luminescent emerald pulsing with the same power.

Andromeda barely holds a loud gasp, she is too afraid to lose her focus and break the ritual, for it surely would be their end. Therefore, she focus her magic in helping the extraction.

After a couple of minutes, she sees it. The black cloud lifts from his scar and disintegrate in the air above the circle she created.

It all stops.

The wind settles.

The magic around goes still

The screams go silent.

It all stops.

She is breathing heavily at this point, she down at the baby on the floor and sees his scar healing on its own. In his eyes, however, she can still see the pulsing power that now it contains.

One ice blue, the other emerald green. And just like that she knows. She knows that two beings and not only one are staring at her anymore.

She shudders and fall to her knees. She reaches for the baby and cradles him in her arms as she whispers "Shhh. It's okay, now. You are both safe now. You are both safe."

She stands, walks through the front door and apparates away, to join her family and friends. When she gets at the door, someone is already there waiting for her. She barely has time to hand over the baby before darkness overtakes her from exhaustion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is another chapter. I had some time and decided to post it. I don’t like how it turned out, but I’m already writing the other one and I really don’t want to write this one again. But it will get better… I hope. Lol;
> 
> Thanks for reading and for those leaving comments, I thank you directly.
> 
> Be kind to others and take care!
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> As always, my apologies for any and all English errors.
> 
> Disclaim: I don't own Harry Potter.

The Greengrass Manor was a beautiful two-story building with large panel windows and a wide garden out-front. The silent night pared with the fairy lights throughout the trees brought a delicate and gentle sense of beauty to the view those arriving on the property's grounds.

Nevertheless, Edward Tonks was a man on a mission and hardly paid attention to any of it as he apparated just outside the wards that surrounded the Greengrass state. Carrying the two little girls in his arms, he hasten his steps to get himself and his precious cargo inside the safety of the house.

"I didn't know you would come here, Ted" Magnus Grengrass says as he opens the door wide open for his friend to step through.

"I didn't know it myself. Andi is with Harry." Perhaps it was he's tone of voice, or maybe his pale and sorrowful face. Magnus knew.

"So it came to happen after all. Petegrew betrayed them to the Dark Lord." His face falls. He shakes his head as he closes the door and directs his friend to the sitting room where they meet a blotched face Daphne and a worried Clarissa Greengrass.

"Andi told me to not let Daphne sleep until she gets here. She need her awake for the ritual she's performing on the boy right now. Their bond will let Daphne help him through it." It seems impossible, but Ted's face pales further as he remembers all his wife told him.

Claire walks to him and takes baby Revna from his arms and brings her to a firm hug, trying to draw comfort in the knowledge that at least her friends could save their children.

"What happened?" She whispers barely audibly, tears already fallen on her cheeks as she keeps the baby girl to her chest.

Ted sits with Dora by his side and sighs. One of his hands pressed his eyes closed for a second before going through his hair.

"We had just finished dinner when Dilly, Lily's house elf, showed up with little Rev, he told us Lily sent him there. He said he needed to go back to take Harry and then he was gone again. We waited for what felt like hours, but he never came back. Roughly twenty minutes later we heard the bodies landing on out doorsteps." His voice tremble as he says this.

Dora hugs him closer, trying hard to understand what happened to her uncle Jamie and aunt Lily. She saw their bodies. She saw how much blood there was in Harry's face and clothes. Her heart hurt knowing that her friend had been hurt so badly, but she didn't quite understand why her uncle and aunt didn't do anything to stop it or why they were asleep when they have gotten to her home. It didn't make much sense to her seven years old mind, but she hopes her daddy would explain to her later.

"Andi took one look at the boy and started treating his for injuries. There was a lot of blood but I couldn’t see it closely as she took him before anything. I don't think she spared one look at James or Lily for that matter. Her sole focus was on the boy. That is when she told me to leave with the girls and come here. She will explain everything to you both when she gets here. We just can't let Daphne sleep."

"Twenty minutes you say?" Claire pales as she hears her husband's question.

"Oh, God! You think she saw it?" She asks him hating the possibility of her daughter seen someone being murdered. Much less someone they consider family. Her tears fall from her eyes and a sob comes through her lips before she can hold it.

Magnus hugs her and tries to sooth her before she can wake Revna or even make Daphne even more distressed that she already is.

"What are you on about?" Ted asks confused.

Neither are answered as in that moment Daphne starts to glow.

As her mother goes to take her from the floor, Ted stops her. "Don't touch her. It must be Andi's ritual, we shouldn't interrupt or intervene." He thinks for a second before he speaks again. "Better yet, let's give her some space. Move everything away from her, come on." They do as suggested and wait, watching.

The glow rescinds and suddenly Daphne's body goes rigid and a circle with runes are marked on the floor around her. She screams, her eyes firmly shut as the wind crackles through the room.

Everyone can feel and taste the excessive magic in the air around them, the awe and worry on their faces clear as day for any to see.

Magnus tries to go to his daughter, but a dome is formed around the area and he can't break it for it might bring a disastrous consequence to them.

Claire is openly crying holding a wide-awake and crying baby in her arms.

Ted holds his daughter firmly against his chest as if trying to hide her from what they are all seeing.

A couple of minutes later and everything is still and silent. Everyone is waiting with batted breath for any sign, all of them looking at Daphne waiting for a reaction. She opens her eyes and the adults gasp.

"What has she done?" Magnus whispers but no one answer him. They are too entailed by the sight before then.

The once ice blue eyes are now one ice blue and one emerald green. They pulse with barely restrained power and awareness that were not there before.

Magnus tries to reach his daughter and this time he succeeds. He takes her in his arms and looks at her eyes with awe on his own.

"You are both there aren't you?" He whispers to her. "I can almost feel you there too Harry." Daphne blinks and quietly lays her head on her father's shoulder. "You are safe now, love. Harry will be here in a bit." He whispers to her while running his hand through her back in a soothing way.

He turns to his wife and friend and says in a low, soft voice. "Go put the children to sleep. I have a feeling Andi will be here any moment now and she might need assistance." He still holds Daphne as Claire and Ted leave the room. He walks toward the front door waiting for his older friend. She has much to explain.

Just as he calls for the house elf to take Daphne to the sitting room and take care of her while he waits, he senses the wards. Andromeda is barely standing on her own as she approaches him. She hands him the boy in her arms and promptly passes-out.

He catches her just in time.

With effort he takes them into his house, he gives Harry to the elf that popped right beside him and lifts her. When he gets to the sitting room, Harry is already there, hugging his daughter. He shakes his head at the sight and lays his friend in the couch.

He sees her bloody hand and cleans it as best as he can. He winces when he notices how deep the cut it and immediately asks his house elf to fetch him the potion she will need.

He walks to the children and sits in front of them, his hands reaching for both. When they turn their heads to look at him, he sees it.

"We will have to do something to hide those beautiful eyes of yours. We can't have anyone knowing something happened to you, now can we?" He murmurs thinking out loud.

"Come on, I'm going to put you to bed." He takes both children in his arm and takes them to Daphne's room. "Let’s settle you both here tonight. I don't know if you can be separated from one another for the moment, and Andi is still out, so let's do it this way."

He transfigurate their clothes and puts them in the crib. As he stays there, staring at them, he can't help but think and hope that they must be able to help and take care of their children, even if it’s the last thing they will do. He sighs heavily and leaves the room in search for his wife and friends.

They have much to talk. The need to proceed with Lily’s plans, after all.

\-----------------------------------MLNO-----------------------------------

As Andromeda starts to stir, Magnus promptly gets up from his chair. He hands her a bottle of potion of what she recognizes as a _Blood-Replenishing_.

"I needed that. Thank you." She says gulping the liquid in one go.

"I thought so. I saw your hand, but I don't know any healing spells, so I did the best I could."

She just nod muttering the spell to heal horrible cut on her left hand. " _Vulnera Sanentur_ ". She barely winces as the cut starts to sew itself close.

"Now that you are awake, would you mind telling us what happened? What did you do Andi?" His shoulders slumps lightly and he seems tired, worried and full of sorrow. "Have you seen his eyes? My daughter has the same eyes. So, please, Andi. What the bloody hell did you do?"

Clarissa reaches for her husband and guides him back to the love seat they were sat before and turns to her. Waiting.

Andromeda takes a deep breath and begins. She tells them about her research about bonds and how almost nothing new was found, she tells them about trying to research for souls in an attempt to maybe get a better idea about how could them bond. She explains about going to Sirius and asking him to take some books from the Black Family library without anyone knowing, and how he only found one book that spoke of souls. She goes into detail of said book. She needs to stop for a moment because Claire and Magnus seem to be getting extremely pale.

She lets them digest what she just told them as she takes a sip of her tea. The silence in the room is deafening. And then there is a loud gasp.

"No! He didn't!" Magnus looks more disgusted than anything. "That is beyond absurd. It is absolutely vile. Tell he didn't." He whispers the last part horrified, already knowing his answer.

"He did. He did worse though."

She goes on to explaining the theory behind the sizes and possibilities. She then speaks of what she found in Harry's head. How she suspected it was too small to be only half, or a first in any case. She doesn't explain how she took the splinted piece from him, though, that is considered Black Family magic and she wouldn't tell anyone who is not a Black by blood or magic about it.

”As for their eyes, it might have something to do with the fact that in the ritual I had to involve Mother Magic herself to judge its worth and help me get rid of the darkness invading him. Perhaps she judged then more than, as I saw right after the amount of power in Harry’s eyes. If Daphne has the same raging and pulsing eyes, we will have to find a way to hide it from everyone. Eyes like those two have are not common and it will certainly attract unwanted attention to them.”

After some time of silence, she gets up, ready to leave only to remember what is waiting for her at her house. She takes a heavy breath stealing herself for what she still has to do.

"I'm going home. There is much to do still."

"Don't go, Andi. Stay for the night. Revna is asleep at Astoria's room, Harry is with Daphne and Dora is in the guest room. Stay for tonight. We can take care of the children tomorrow while you go take care of whatever Lily told you to do." Claire says softly. Her eyes practically begging with the older woman.

"Alright. Thank you, Claire." She sighs hugging her friend. Tonight they lost part of their family and now they have to stay together and help each other. Thinking of that she knows there is still one thing that cannot wait for tomorrow. Tears came to her eyes as she remembers her friends. "Dilly" she whispers.

There is a soft pop and the elf appears "What can Dilly do for you ma'am? Mistress Lily told Dilly to always answer when Mrs Andi and Mr Mag call for Dilly." The elf says as he bows to them.

Andromeda smiles a small smile as she thinks of how prepared Lily made them be for this and more tears are brought to her eyes that she furiously blinks back. ‘Y _ou have to keep it together for a bit more, Andi, you can cry all you want inside your room._ ’ She thinks to herself as she tries to hold back a sob.

"Thank you Dilly. Go to my house and clean everything you find in the sitting room. If you can ask an elf from Slytherin state to help you, call it to help you prepare Lily's and James body for the burning. They wanted the old rites to be performed after their deaths." She explains as she sees the others blank looks.

"Dilly will do it, ma'am. Mistress was too kind. Is the least Dilly can do for his late Mistress." The elf bows his head and pops away.

"Let’s go to bed then. Tomorrow there are too many things to do." Everyone agrees to talk more in the morning over breakfast as they go to their rooms.

As Andromeda is about to sleep she thinks ' _I hope we can make it. I hope we can live up to her expectations._ '


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was late morning when Andromeda left Greengrass Manor. She had a list of things to do before they could move to the castle, as requested by Lily. It was agreed that morning that they would all go to the Castle of Serpents as per their plan and would raise and educate the children there. Magnus would maintain his position in the _Wizengamot_ and Ted would maintain his law firm open. They would travel to work and from it by the especial _portkeys_ she would be arranging with the goblins. No one would know that they would be doing this. No one was going to intervene in their lives.

As she made her way to _Gringottes_ , she noted the signs of the past night celebrations and feels a pain in her heart. " _Peter will pay for his betrayal._ " she thinks to herself.

As she reaches for the banks door, she nearly falls backwards after hitting someone else. When she looks up to see who toppled her she freezes. In front of her is her younger sister, Narcissa Malloy. However, that's not what makes her pause. What affected her so much was the amount of Concealment Charms clear to those who knew what to look for to see.

"Cissy" Andromeda reaches with her hands to make Narcissa come closer to her. "What happened?" There is not as much as a tremble in her voice and her tone is that of a calming healer.

"I don't know what you are referring to, Andi." Her aloof expression screams to be left alone, but Andromeda knows her well enough to see through her eyes that she is in great distress.

"Of course you don't, dear sister." Andi watches as her sister’s eyes lose their hope at her response and she knows she must do something.

"Perhaps you would like to visit your son's godmother. Clarissa was telling me the other week how much she misses your company and that of her godson, Cissy." Andromeda can see by the twitch of her sister's mouth that she understands.

"Yes. It has been some time since I took my little dragon to his godmother. Perhaps I should visit her soon." She raises one pale eyebrow in a silent question.

"Perhaps you should. The sooner the better, wouldn't you say?

"Perhaps. I have to go now, Andi. I have much to do before I have to have tea with a friend." With a small grin on her face, Andromeda enters the bank in search for the Potters and _Slytherins_ account.

She goes to the first empty teller "Good morning goblin, may your gold always flow"

The goblin looks slightly startled but answers with a glare "May it flow forever."

Andi expecting such treatment, after all, she only learned to treat them with respect after years of barely polite request because of Lily just nods before requesting a meeting room for security measures. The goblin looks at her with such contempt before agreeing that she thought it would be for nothing. Sighing in relieve she follows him.

"Now, what can _Gringottes_ do for you, Mrs Tonks?"

"I need a meeting with Master Nagnok and with Master Ragnok, please. They will want to talk to me." She bows her head slightly, but bows nonetheless.

"I will collect them. You may sit." The goblin grudgingly offers. By the names of the goblins she wants to talk to, he might guess to what she is here for.

She paces while she waits for their arrival. She thinks of Narcissa and wonders what might have happened to leave her with so many bruises. Lucius wouldn't do it, the marriage contracts written by House Black always had clauses to protect their own. If he did not read their contract, he is more of a fool than she ever took him for.

The opening of the heavy door makes her focus her attention at the problem at hand.

"Masters Nagnok, Ragnok" she bows to them before sitting herself again.

"What can we do for you, Mrs Tonks? I'm not aware of any dealing between myself or Nagnok and House Tonks" Ragnok questioned her.

She grins and reaches for an envelope in her purse. "You might want to read this. Check for the magical seal and the signatures in blood at the end."

The goblins do as told and by the end, each of them have a smirk that would terrified the wick of heart.

Nagnok lets a loud laugh out and shakes his head. "She was my favourite costumer. Bright and cunning."

If not for her pureblood mask, Andromeda would be gaping like fish. She never knew of a wizard or witch being praised by a goblin. It was unheard-of. She regain her senses as they started talking.

"As you know, I'm Nagnok, manager of the _Slytherin_ account. In this will, Lily asked that lordship be given to Hadrian, but that can only be done when he turns eleven. He can be given the heirship ring and access to his vault and the _Slytherin_ Ledge with all the information about his properties, but that's it. Lordship only at eleven." Here he presents her with the box containing the Heir ring and steps back.

"For the Potters that might happen." Ragnok speaks right after his kin. "As the last male Potter, by the Potters Charter he may receive his Lordship with all that entails. His position in the House of Lords would have presented a problem if the one assigned to be his guardian had being appointed by someone other than his parents, as it is, you ma'am, may appoint a proxy that will have all the documents to prove his position is in fact valid. We don't even have to name you on the papers as per request of the Older Potters will." His wolfish grin shows how much he approves of the Potters will.

"No one can know that I'm the Potters guardian. That being said. Would it be possible for Revna to wear the heirship ring? After her brother, she is the last Potter alive."

Ragnok thinks for a second, his long finger tapping on the desk before he gives a decided nod.

"That won't be a problem. No one will know you are they guardian. As for the Potter girl, she can have the heir ring. She is his heir for the foreseeable future." With that, he presents Andromeda with two boxes, one containing the Lord ring and the other the Heir ring.

She bows to them before speaking lowly. She thought about not saying anything, but the goblins could be great allies in the coming years. "I don't know if the Goblin Nation is aware, but as a proof of my worth and willingness to work with you for the betterment of the _Slytherin_ and the Potters, I must warn you. The Dark Lord is not dead. He went through an abhorrent ritual and made several anchors for himself." The goblins' expressions turns into raged and disgust at the thought of the only thing that would allow such thing.

"I can see by your attitudes that you know of what such rituals would entail." She breathes a sigh and continues, "I am not particularly aware of how many he made. I only know that the piece I found was too small to be the only one. In fact, I strongly believe that it was too small to be even a third or even a fourth." Andromeda internally winces as she looks at them.

Their faces couldn't show more revulsion and loathing than they already did. The permanent sneer on their faces would scare anyone from a mile distance.

"We thank you for your information. The Goblin Nation despises that kind of magic more than anything does. With that new knowledge, we will inform our king and make sure nothing of that sort is being kept inside Goblin land." The contempt in which is spoken has Andromeda wincing and for the first time in years her purebood mask is broken.

"Would it be possible for you to keep me informed in case you do find such an object?" She asks, voice quivering slightly.

"Why would you be interested in such information?"

The seriousness in Nagnok's voice has her thinking before answering, after all, information is power and she already showed some of her cards to them without gaining anything but their grudgingly respect.

She straights her back in the chair, the perfect picture of the pureblood, her mask falls in place again and she smiles an overbearing and sickly smile.

"As the one who gave you the information on such matter, shouldn't you extend the same courtesy?" She raises a perfect eyebrow smile still in place.

Nagnok looks at her with barely concealed amusement while Ragnok, younger and easy to anger, wants to rip her apart.

"Are you suggesting an exchange of information between The Nation and yourself?" Ragnok rages.

Andromeda stilled herself before laughing. "Don't be so naive, master Ragnok. The goblins are battle thirst, be it in finance or in an actual battlefield, but you also need information. You may not have been a part in this recent war, but even so you also bled, you also died and you also lost gold." Nagnok was practically oozing amusement at her putting his kin in his place with only one thought in his head as he watches _'The younglings have much to learn_.'

"What is your proposal, ma'am?" Nagnok asks

"I believe that when the Dark Lord returns we must be ready. I have a, shall we say, feeling, that it won't be for a long time, but we must ready ourselves anyway we can. As you know, Magical Britain is broken, at the moment. I know many were killed, be it human or creature. I know many families are ruined, financially speaking, and bad business doesn't help you." She smirks at him and continues "I want to protect and help my family as much as possible. And if to do that I have to share a few secrets I know along the way, so be it. I want information of the _Horcruxes_ , in case you find any. In return, I do the same. And perhaps more." Her grin is positively worth of the Black's famous madness.

Nagnok laughs loudly. "You, madam, have made this a spectacular meeting. As the oldest Goblin Master, my rank is lower only to our king. I must say, Lily chose well. As I said before, she was my favourite costumer. I will keep you informed in the matters of these issues, but you will relay every important information pertaining to the betterment of The Goblin Nation to me. Is that an acceptable deal?" The ancient goblin asks her with an amused voice.

"That’s more than acceptable, master goblin Nagnok. Thank you." She bows her head and finishes her business before leaving the bank.

\-----------------------------------MLNO-----------------------------------

She finds herself at the Ministry in search of her auror friend Amelia Bones. She needs to ask her about the whereabouts of the Longbottoms and as the sister in law of Augusta's late niece, she might know. When she finds her, she is shocked to see how broken the women looks.

"Amy, what happened?" Her concern showing as clear as a summer day for all to see.

"Sirius. He sold the Potters to the Dark Lord and killed Peter Pettigrew in plain sight last night. They will cart him to Azkaban next morning." She cries.

"He did what?" She shakes her head finally understanding the situation. She composes herself before touching her friends shoulder. "He didn't do it. At least he did not betrayed the Potters."

"How is that possible? There were witnesses. They all heard Pettigrew blaming Sirius for the Potters death. Dumbledore confirmed he was their secret keeper."

"He didn't do it, Amy. Sirius was not their secret keeper. Pettigrew was. He betrayed the Potters, not Sirius. Furthermore, he was Harrison sworn godfather. He went through the rites. He couldn't betray them even if he wanted to."

The are so many emotions on Amelia's face that one could not distinguish between them. That's it, until she finally regain herself and her face showed her stone cold fury.

"That man was going to throw him in Azkaban without as much as a trial, Andi. Crouch signed the order twenty minutes ago. We must do something."

"Send a _Patronus_ to Ted, he will know what to do. I can find people to testify on his behalf."

Amelia shakes her head. "That won't be necessary. With the information, you just gave me I can search the Ministry archives and find evidence enough to prove he went through the ancient rites. I will send for Ted though. Sirius will need a representative for his defence." The woman looks positively murderous by the time Andromeda _floos_ to Greengrass Manor.

\-----------------------------------MLNO-----------------------------------

By the time Andromeda walked through the _floo_ she knew she had forgotten something. She used her _occulmency_ to review her day and finally found it. She pinches her nose in annoyance and sighs.

"There is nothing to it now. I will have to try and write Augusta." She mumbles to herself.

"You still mumbles when something annoys you then." She hears the amusement in the voice but pretends she doesn't.

"Well, dear sister, somethings never change, do they?" Andromeda turns and sees Narcissa by the parlour door with a baby in her arms. "Will you introduce me to my nephew or shall I pretend you aren't here full of badly concealed bruises?" The sharpness of her voice shows how much she hates that her sister has being hurt but also that she won't tolerate be treated as less than she deserves, and that is with respect.

Narcissa may be a Malfoy now but she understands that as the youngest of the Blacks sisters, she should respect and cherish her older sisters. Even if Andromeda was kicked out of the family in a shameful way, she was still that. Family. And she knew that if she needed anything, Andi was the one to look for, she always was. Narcissa takes a long breath before walking to Andromeda, she bows her head low and waits for her sister's acceptance of her wordless apology.

Andromeda stills and her mask vanishes. She touches Narcissa's head, slidind her hand through her platinum blond hair and cupped her chin. Narcissa has tears in her eyes but she doesn't stops her as she takes her wand out. As Andromeda cancels the charms, they hear a gasp from behind them.

"Dear Morgana, what happened to you, Cissy?" Claire comes to join them, eyes looking at Narcissa like she never saw her before.

And in a way, she never did.

There she was, staring at them, a black and blue and all the colours in between, Narcissa Malfoy.

"I may have a problem. I need you to heal me, sister, as I can't do it to myself. I don't understand what happened, but my magic won't let me heal through my own or anyone's magic. It must be a Black curse. I'm not sure." She explains it as if she is talking about the weather.

"Since when?" Andi asks and Narcissa understands she isn't talking about her healing problems.

"Since he was cursed in a raid this past Yule." She grins and her eyes are dark with satisfaction and hatred. "Dear cousin Siri made him sterile. He can't have children anymore. He will only ever have Draco. And since the Malfoy Charter prohibits blood adoption by the Head of House, Draco is the one and only Heir of Malfoy."

Andromeda laughs. A loud and joyous laugh.

Clarissa looks lost, but being the perfect host, she leads them to the parlour so they can sit and chat properly.

"He is such an idiot. What a fool!" Andromeda can hold it in, still laughing lightly.

Narcissa has as satisfied grin as she watches her sister.

"I'm sorry. Am I missing something?" Claire asks looking more lost than before.

"Yes. You see, dear Claire, Cissy here married Lucius through an agreement. A contract." Her smile full of mirth turns into a grin positively vicious. "The fool probably didn't read it to its completion. The Blacks always take care of their own. Even though they sell their daughters to the highest bidder, they always put a clause or two about their safety and the consequences are always the worst possible if they are broken." Andromeda looks at Narcissa expectantly and she doesn't disappoint.

"And my dear husband just broke the two clauses that were on our contract. The first was that he couldn't intentionally physically or emotionally hurt me, he has being doing both since Yule." She stops for a moment collecting herself before looking straight into grey eyes like her own. "The second was that he couldn't intentionally hurt anyone of Black blood. As of early this morning, he told me in his drunk stupor that he was one of the Death Eaters that killed the Prewitt twins. Our cousins." Andi's blood runs cold. "If Molly hears about this, you and your son will be in great danger."

"I know." Narcissa says. The resentment is her voice as strong as Andromeda has ever heard. "I need Siri. I was at _Gringottes_ trying to find out who was the Black family Head of House, and guess what? Our grandfather didn't disown Sirius. He made him Head."

' _Bloody fucking hel_ l' was all Andromeda could think as she closed her eyes tightly and pinched her nose in annoyance.

"Pardon my language, but you, dear Cissy, are fucked."

There is a wary silence after Andromeda's proclamation.

"I think... I think I never heard you curse before." Narcissa whispers, her eyes slowly overflows with desperate tears. "Andi, am I doomed? Am I to live my life through beatings? Am I to expect being raped as a normal thing in life?" The contempt and disgust is clear and resounding.

Andi sits next to Narcissa and baby Draco and gently touches her bruised cheek.

"Do you think, sister of mine, that I would let that happen to you?" She whispers back, eyes borrowed on her younger sister’s eyes. "You may have forgotten about me, you may have left me suffer, you may have wished for my death, but I would never ever let you be harmed. I am proud of myself for holding my beliefs and for protecting my family. Father wanting or not, I am a Black."

Narcissa gives her sleeping son to Claire and hugs Andromeda. She can't hold herself and she cries, loud sobs are throughout the house. Her older sister holds her firmly as she cries. Years of resentment and longing. She cries.

She is finally with family.


End file.
